


West Coast

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose are in love.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> ooh baby, ooh baby, i'm in love and in my feelings

Brock and Jose were cuddling in bed listening to music on a sunny Saturday morning. Jose's head was resting on Brock's chest and he had his arms wrapped around Brock's waist as Brock ran his fingers through Jose's short hair. Jose brought his hand up and intertwined his fingers with Brock's and snuggled closer to him. Brock rubbed small circles into Jose's back and Jose lifted his head up. He started into Brock's eyes before kissing him softly. Jose smiled against Brock's lips and rested his head on his chest again and Brock smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I'm hungry," Jose whined and Brock looked at his phone and it read seven o'clock.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" Jose nodded but didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked as he played with Jose's hair.

"Don't wanna leave you." Brock softly chuckled.

"We're gonna go together, silly." Jose sighed.

"I know, but we can't cuddle like this at a restaurant."

"We can when we get home." Jose sat up and gave Brock another gentle kiss.

"Okay." They got up and did more than just shower together and got dressed. They hopped in Brock's car and they drove to 101 Coffee Shop, listening to Lana Del Rey on the way over. When they got there, they sat at a booth at the back of the restaurant and sat extra close together.

"What are you getting?" Brock asked Jose as he looked through the menu.

"Pancakes and bacon, what about you?" Brock nodded and put the menu down.

"I'll get the same." 

-

When they got home, they sat down on the couch and watched some tv. Jose sat on Brock's lap like he loved to do, and Brock loved it too. Brock wrapped his arms around Jose and rested his chin on his shoulder as they watched RuPaul's Drag Race. They watched in silence for a while before Jose spoke.

"Hey Brock?" 

"What's up baby?" Jose bit his lip.

"I don't know if I want to cuddle with you or have you fuck me senseless right now." Brock laughed and kissed Jose's cheek.

"We can always do both."

-

After being fucked senseless, Jose got cleaned up and went back to their room and put on some clothes. He plopped down in bed and Brock sat next to him. Brock pulled him into a hug and Jose latched onto him.

"Everything okay?" Jose sighed and let go of the embrace.

"I just... fuck, I love you Brock. Like, I'm completely in love with you." Brock smiled.

"I love you too. So much." Jose stared into Brock's beautiful eyes and felt tears prickling in his. Brock brought his hand up and wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Jose shrugged.

"Love hurts?" He laughed and so did Brock.

"I'm gonna with you forever, I promise you that." Jose nodded and hugged Brock again. 

-

That night, they went out to Lucifer's Pizza and got a cheese pizza to share.

"You're so tiny, how do you eat so much?" Jose laughed.

"I got a good metabolism." After they finished, they went back to the car but Jose didn't get in.

"Can we go for a walk?" Brock smiled and nodded. They held hands and walked around Melrose, looking at all the shops they'd seen countless times but never actually went into. Once they got to the end of the street, they turned around and started walking back to the car. Brock and Jose went home and when they got inside their house, Jose plopped down onto their bed.

"I'm tired." Brock lied down next to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Me too, let's get ready for bed." Jose looked at his phone.

"It's only 11:30!" 

"I'm old, that's late for me." Jose giggled.

"You're not old." They brushed their teeth and washed their faces and changed into pajamas before hopping into bed. Jose curled up against Brock and Brock ran his fingers along Jose's arm. In that moment, the moment he never wanted to end, Jose was truly happy.


End file.
